Rosario Plus Hunter
by mastergamer14
Summary: Aqua finds herself in the custody of an organization of monster hunter, but all her perceptions on hunters are blown out of the water. Watch as she finds herself in the middle of great battles and learns more about her grandfather, as well as discover the origins of the yokai race. Part of my "Dissidia" storyline.


**Here is the first chapter for my new story "Rosario+Hunter". I will also update my other stories, as well as put up an SAOxToriko story. I hope you like the plot twist I've put in here. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V or its characters. I do own the OC's and storyline.**

* * *

**_Rosario+Hunter_**

_First Hunt, Part 1: Aqua_

Numb

That was what the body of Aqua Shuzen felt like when she started to wake up. Opening her eyes, Aqua saw that she was in the middle of a forest; it was night time as the stars were out and the orange glow at the edge of her vision and the warmth she felt told her that a fire was just a few feet from where she was lying. She could feel the fabric of bandages covering her body; usually her enhanced healing would kick in, but after the fight she took part in, it would be a while for even her to be back at full health. Turning her head, she could see two figures sitting around the fire.

They were a male and a female, about the same age as Aqua's favorite sister; the boy had messy brown hair and eyes, while the girl had shoulder-length platinum blond hair and blue eyes. The boy was eating some kind of stew very fast and uncivil-like while the girl had a bowl of her own, looking at the boy with slight disgust. They were both wearing some kind of uniform; a black jacket with silver trimmings with black pants and boots. On the back of each jacket was an image of a silver sword atop of a white seven pointed star. But, what stood out for Aqua was their scents.

_'Humans'_

Aqua Shuzen, a vampire, the most powerful of the four Shuzen sisters, and the granddaughter of Alucard, was being treated by two humans. In all honesty, she had no idea how to react; her stance on humans was very complicated. The conversation she had with the human boy her sister clung to and the memories it invoked currently had her priorities in a mess.

Now, Aqua had no idea what to do now; Fairy Tail is no more, Gyokuro and her grandfather were dead, and now she was in the care of two humans. Her thoughts were put on hold when a delicious aroma entered her nose. Turning her head, with a bit of difficulty, Aqua was greeted to the sight of the human boy crouched right next to her, a bowl of stew in his hands.

"I saw you wake up, so I thought that you might be hungry and got you some stew." the boy said as he gestured to the bowl, "It tastes very good, I should know, I made it myself."

Her body automatically responding to the hunger she just realized she was in, Aqua sat up straight and wordlessly accepted the stew. Taking the spoon that was in the bowl, the vampire stirred the stew for a few moments before finally taking the food into her mouth. It was good, she had to admit; her body moving on its own as she continued to eat the stew to satisfy her hunger.

"Alex."

Aqua stopped and turned to the boy.

"Excuse me?"

"My name, Alex Kaine," the boy pointed to himself before pointing to the girl that was now making her way over to them, "and that's my sister, Alice."

Said girl stood right next to them; the expression on her face was stern, resembling the expression Aqua's sister wore when she was her true self.

"Are you feeling well?" Alice asked, though her expression didn't change.

Aqua nodded without looking up from her meal. Alex then started speaking.

"I gotta say, you were in bad shape when we found; it looked like you lost a fight with a hurricane." the boy stated as he pointed to her bandaged body, "Just what happened to you?"

That simple question brought back intense memories of recent events to Aqua; her mission for Fairy Tale to capture her sister, Moka, fighting her sister and her friends, breaking open the seal that kept her grandfather in slumber, and then…

Aqua grabbed her head as an intense pain flared up for just an instant; it would seem that the young vampire would experience pain if she were to recall what happened following her grandfather's revival, though why she did not know. She then noticed Alice reach into her jacket pocket.

"We also found this next to you, is it yours?" the blonde then presented Aqua with a certain item she recognized: a silver cross with a red gem in the center, attached to a black choker.

Moka's rosario seal

Aqua remembered obtaining the item after Gyokuro was defeated, right before her memory became foggy. She stared hard at the silver cross in Alice's hand.

"Actually, it belonged to my sister." she answered.

"Then I guess I should return this to you." Alice stretched out her hand and, when Aqua raised her arm, dropped the cross in the vampire's hand.

"Where are we?" Aqua asked.

"We're in a forest a few miles away from Tokyo; we found you in this clearing, pretty messed up. So, we made camp here and took care of your injuries. We waited for you to wake up." answered Alex.

The vampire looked up from the cross in her hand to the human siblings; normally, she would just kill the humans just for being near her, but, in addition to being physically exhausted, her mind was a mess right now.

"What are you two doing out here?" she asked.

Aqua saw a look of seriousness on their faces before they covered them up and answered.

"We're looking for someone; there's a small village near here where we might some info on him. It's also there that we'll drop you off so you can heal." replied Alice.

Aqua just stared at the human girl; she wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the whole truth either. If there was one thing Aqua didn't like, it was a human hiding their true intent, malicious or otherwise. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt her body suddenly lift in the air. Aqua yelped in surprise when she saw that Alex now carried her in his arms.

"Well, now that you're awake, we can get going now." Alex said with enthusiasm as Alice was packing up their stuff and putting out the fire, "Gotta say, I was very surprised to see a little girl like you in such condition out here; how old are you, eleven, twelve?"

Aqua's face was a rainbow of different shades of red at his words. If there was another thing Aqua didn't like, it was people pointing out her underdeveloped body and mistaking her for a child. Embarrassment was the only thing on her face at the moment.

"I-I'm not a child! For your information I'm twenty-one!" she yelled. Alex just stared at her before looking over her body.

"Wow, puberty avoided you like the plague, didn't it?" he laughed.

**_BAM!_**

**_BAM!_**

Alex's skull was now smashed between two fists; Aqua's to his face and Alice's to the back of his head.

"Idiot, what have I told you, 'never make fun of a woman's body'." Alice scolded her brother, her bored expression unchanged, though irritation was in her voice.

"Yes, ma'am." Alex groaned with his bruised face, Aqua avoiding eye contact with him.

"Let's go, we can get to the village before midnight." Alice stated before walking into the forest, Alex, with Aqua in his arms, following.

* * *

It only took about half an hour to reach the village. Even in current, modern times, there were some people who preferred to live in small, quiet communities such as these. Just as they entered the village, a familiar scent was picked up by Aqua.

The scent of yokai.

It would seem that they just entered a yokai village. Her vampire sense of smell picked out the scent of the villagers; it would seem most of them are Kappa. This was enforced when they walked past a flowing river on the way to the village. They were able to find a person still awake and asked for a doctor, whose home they were currently in now.

Aqua was resting on a bed while the siblings talked with the doctor in another room. Still suspicious of their motives, Aqua focused her hearing on the conversation in the next room.

She could hear the heartbeat of the doctor, a young female kappa. She could hear the doctor's nervous heartbeat, no doubt from being in front of two humans. She then focused on the conversation.

"So, where did you find that girl; she was in pretty bad shape." stated the doctor.

"We just found her in the forest not far from here." Alice explained, "Not to sound rude, but we have some questions to ask."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, have seen this man?" Aqua heard Alex ask. They must have a picture with them.

All of a sudden, the doctor's heartbeat spiked, beating like crazy. Aqua knew what people felt when their hearts beat that fast.

The doctor was terrified.

Whoever the siblings are looking for, he terrified the doctor. Aqua couldn't help but be curious about this individual.

"I-I'm sorry, but I've never seen this man before." The doctor stuttered. Aqua senses could tell that the female kappa was lying; Aqua deduced that she lied out of fear of the man the conversation was about. Apparently, the siblings knew it as well.

"Ma'am, you don't have to be afraid; just tell us what you know about him and I can promise you, you won't have to worry about him anymore." Alex assured the doctor. Aqua sensed that the doctor's pulse barely slowed down.

"P-please, I don't know anything about who you're looking for." Aqua heard the doctor stand up before walking to the other side of the room, "Y-you can stay the night, but it'd be best if you left in the morning." a door opened and closed, signaling the doctor went into another room.

"Great, so what now?" Alex asked.

"I guess we sleep for now and continue searching tomorrow." Alice decided.

"At least we know he's close by; only people who know the guy get that scared." Alex said.

"Yes. Let's go to sleep; we'll need our strength tomorrow." Alice stated.

Aqua heard the two enter another room. She couldn't help but wonder about the individual they're looking for. In her experience, there have only been a few yokai who could instill the kind of fear she sensed in the doctor, herself one of them. Not only that, but two teenage humans were searching for this person. If this person was a powerful yokai, then those two would find a very painful death.

* * *

Aqua spent the next hour just looking up at a dark ceiling, trying to figure out just what was going on in this village. A split second later, her senses screamed at her.

**_BOOM!_**

In the span of a second, Aqua willed her still weak body to roll of the bed and across the room just as the left wall was completely demolished. Looking up, Aqua saw her attacker.

Standing at fifteen feet, a golem made of wood and stone stood over the demolished wall, silhouetted by the moonlight, making its appearance more terrifying. Normally, Aqua would be able to defeat such a creature with ease, but her body was still weak, so fighting is out of the question. The golem raised its arm to strike at the weak vampire. Forcing her body, Aqua dodged the punch and ended up outside. Turning around, Aqua was shocked to see the golem already before her. Next thing she knew, her body was engulfed in pain as she was struck be the golem. Landing a few feet away Aqua held her aching gut as she uneasily got to her feet.

_'S-so fast! Golems aren't supposed to be this quick!'_ Aqua thought as she gritted her teeth in pain.

The golem was already charging towards her. The vampire was in for another hit, for she wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. Just as the golem got close, however…

**_"Protectga!"_**

The golem slammed into a bright blue barrier that caused half of its head to crumble away. Aqua was shocked to see a magical barrier appear, more by the conjurer in front of her.

"Alice!"

The blond girl stood in front of Aqua, dropping her hands as she dispelled the barrier. She then turned towards the vampire.

"Sorry I'm late, my brother and I are a bit of heavy sleepers." Alice then reached into her pocket and produced a vial of red liquid. She then tossed it to Aqua, "Here, this will help you."

Catching the vial, Aqua was shocked when she recognized its contents.

"Blood?!"

"Yeah, we thought we'd let you recover normally, but it looks like we need to rush your recovery." Alice explained, "So, drink up, you're gonna need your strength… uh, I'm sorry, we never really got your name."

"Y-you know I'm a vampire?" Aqua inquired in shock.

"We'll explain after Alex finishes this thing off." Alice then turned towards a recovering golem, more specifically, behind the golem, "Alex, handle this guy!"

"Alright!"

The golem, now with half a head, turned around to see Alex standing there with a smirk.

"Well, you're a big guy aren't ya." Alex mocked as he rolled his right sleeve to his elbow, "But, being a big scary golem isn't gonna help here."

The golem merely roared before charging at Alex. Said teen drew back his right arm; the muscles in his arm suddenly bulged. Alex prepared his attack.

_**"Go SPS…"**_

The golem was right in front of him, arms raised the smash the human. But, Alex struck first.

**_"Go-Byo Punchi!_" (5 Strikes-per-Second: 5 Second Punch)**

Alex slammed his fist into the golem's gut.

1 second

Five impacts suddenly hit the golem's body with intense force, pushing it back a few feet.

2 seconds

Five more impacts hit the golem, cracking its skin.

3 seconds

Another five impacts hit the golem.

4 seconds.

Twenty impact sights now littered the golem's body, which has been severely cracked from head to toe.

5 seconds

The final five hits finished the job as the golem exploded into pieces; in the span of five seconds, the golem was hit with the force of twenty-five superhuman punches. Alex chuckled as he dusted off his hands.

"And they say golems are the toughest of the tough, obviously didn't know about me."

Aqua stared in shock; he vampire eyes allowed her to see all of those lightning fast punches. Such a speed couldn't even be achieved by a werewolf. She then turned to Alice as the blond turned to look at her.

"I guess it's time to tell you who we are," Alice stated calmly, "I'll cut to the chase; my brother and I are hunters."

Hunters?!

Aqua couldn't believe it. Monster hunters still existed? She thought that hunters no longer existed when the humans stopped believing in monsters. Look back at Alice, another thought came to her; Alice was no doubt a witch, if that spell earlier was any indication, so why was she a hunter. Alice spoke again.

"We should also tell you that right now, we're on a mission to capture a very dangerous being that has been causing chaos for years, more recently to this village."

"If you are hunters, then you should know that this is a monster village; why should you care what happens to it?" Aqua asked with a frown, curiosity hidden in her voice. Alice just sighed at this.

"Contrary to belief, hunters don't go after all yokai, just ones that purposely cause chaos and evil. The true purpose of hunters are to protect people, human or yokai, from those who want to do them harm."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well, that's your opinion. Right now though, we have to find our target." Alice said as she started to walk over to her brother, who was examining the remains of the golem. Aqua followed.

"So, who is it you're looking for? The doctor was really frightened when you spoke about him."

"You were listening, huh? The person were looking for is a very dangerous and dark being." Alice stopped right next to her brother before turning to Aqua, "We're hunting a warlock."

Aqua seemed surprised at that; aren't warlocks just another name for witches. Why would Alice hunt one of her own kind? The vampire voiced her question.

"Warlocks and witches are nothing alike!" Alice yelled with a angry voice, Aqua also saw her fist clench a bit. Alex then spoke up.

"You've heard how witches are supposedly the boundary between humans and monsters?" he asked, to which the vampire nodded, "Well, warlocks tend to lean more towards the monster side. Despite that, even yokai would call them monsters." that last part seemed to have confused Aqua.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… warlocks are the reason so many monsters lost their lives to humans all these years." now that answer really confused Aqua. Seeing this look, Alice started to explain.

"Warlocks are witches who given themselves over to the most darkest of magic. Their humanity is completely destroyed, as well as any morals or inhibitions they had before. While some warlocks have individual goals, as a whole, warlocks cause chaos merely for the fun of it. Despite this, they aren't too thrilled about being known to the world, especially to humans. They take certain steps to hide their existence, which is why you won't find anyone besides hunters that know about warlocks. Warlocks always operate in places where other yokai live near humans for just one reason; in the event that humans catch on to their presence, they use other yokai as scapegoats." Alice explained, her voice filled with malice.

Using yokai as scapegoats?

"W-what do you mean by that?" asked a generally confused Aqua, a bit of worry in her voice.

"If a warlock is close to being exposed, they find a yokai close by and expose them; they pin all the crimes they've committed on innocent yokai, which draws the humans' fear and anger." Alex continued, a depressed look on his face, "Most, if not all, monster hunts in history were caused by warlocks, hell, some of them even led the hunts themselves, merely for the amusement they feel seeing an innocent yokai being lynched. A lot of yokai have lost their lives because of warlocks. They have the ability manipulate the fear of other beings, make it grow, and aim at others, which they use on humans to hunt down yokai, either to draw attention from themselves or for simple amusement. There is a reason we hunters don't call yokai 'monsters'; The word 'monster' is used to describe a terrible, evil being that craves destruction and relishes misery. Warlocks are the perfect definition of monsters." the usually cheerful boy said with a serious expression.

Aqua was speechless; how could beings such as these warlocks have existed without her knowing. Fairy Tale had a massive information network, yet not once had Aqua found any mention of warlocks. If what the siblings said was true, then warlocks had the blood of innocent yokai on their hands. Now that she thought about, some yokai hid themselves pretty well, there were entire yokai communities or small yokai families in human cities that are never given another thought; the only way humans would learn of them is if someone were to have known where to look. After hearing about how warlocks operated, the mysteries of how well hidden yokai have been found over the years became clear. The siblings frowned when they saw the look of shocked revelation on the vampire's face. Alex spoke up again.

"If you know what to look for, warlocks can be slightly less hard to find. You'd know if see one; warlocks become more deformed the more evil they cause. Like we said, warlocks give up their humanity, this somehow makes them unable to take on human form; they usually hide their faces with masks, cloth, or, the more nasty and common choice, wear the skin of humans they've killed." Aqua couldn't help but shiver at that; she may have done some more than questionable things in the past, but to wear another's skin, even if it came from a human, was something that even made her nauseous.

"The warlock we're chasing can be considered the worst of the bunch. Warlocks shorten their lives considerably the moment they become what they are. This one chases the goal of immortality. This warlock, Crane, has done some horrible things to find ways to extend his life. Whatever he's doing seems to be working, as we've deduced that he's over five hundred years old. The hunters have been searching for him for the past two hundred years. He is crafty, knows how to disappear."

"Crane's last known sighting was a village in China, about twelve years ago." Alice explained. A sad expression appearing on her face, "He caused just one death, a young vampire."

…

…

…

"W-what did say?" Aqua stuttered, eyes wide with shock.

"Crane was almost discovered, so he revealed the presence of a vampire who lived in the village. He pinned all the disappearances and murders he committed on her. Hunters were sent to intervene, but they were too late, Crane left and the vampire paid the price. Poor girl, body cut into pieces and skewered. The girl was only seven years old." Alice seemed to get angrier with Crane as she repeated his actions.

**_Crack!_**

The siblings jumped when they heard the sound of glass breaking. Looking at where the sound came from, they saw that the vial of blood that Alice gave Aqua was being crushed in the vampire's hand. Blood from the vial, as well as from Aqua's now cut up hand, dripped from her clenched fist onto the ground. Looking up at the blue-haired girl, the hunters were surprised at her expression.

Horrified revelation.

_'J-Jasmine.'_

That day was forever burned into Aqua's mind. She remembered when she was only nine years old, living with her adopted sister in the streets of the Chinese village. They were poor and lived in a rundown shack, but that didn't matter as they had each other and were very happy. Then Jasmine met a young human boy that she grew to like. Aqua didn't quite like this; the boy could've discovered their true nature and told the rest of the village about them. She wasn't worried about herself, but the thought of a mob of humans going after Jasmine filled her with fear and—

Fear

_"They have the ability manipulate the fear of other beings, make it grow, and aim at others."_

Aqua remembered that fear, but hid it for Jasmine's sake. But then, one day, that fear of being exposed suddenly grew. It was as if the fear spoke to her, saying that the boy couldn't be trusted, that he would have old the moment he found out… that she had to do something about it. The next thing she knew, she and Jasmine were running out of the village after Aqua used her power to hurt the boy, to brink of being disabled for life.

She remembered telling Jasmine that they needed to leave. She remembered Jasmine trying to convince her that they could convince the humans they were nice. She remembered Jasmine's harsh words to her and being slapped before Jasmine going back to the village to explain herself…

She remembered Jasmine's body in pieces, displayed on pikes in a field. She remembered the blank look on Jasmine's face, the life long gone from her body.

_"If a warlock is close to being exposed, they find a yokai close by and expose them; they pin all the crimes they've committed on innocent yokai, which draws the humans' fear and anger." Alex continued, a depressed look on his face, "Most, if not all, monster hunts in history were caused by warlocks, hell, some of them even led the hunts themselves, merely for the amusement they feel seeing an innocent yokai being lynched."_

Before going to her sister's skewered body, Aqua witnessed one human stand before Jasmine's corpse. She saw that the human a large grin on his face, one that held amusement and cruelty. She didn't give the man another thought as she was still horrified with what happened, but now, after everything she just learned…

_'Crane.'_

Tears ran down her face. The picture was clear now. Crane was in the village at the same time as the vampire sisters. She remembered that there were humans that went missing and some were killed, but she never really gave it any thought. That was all Crane. He was almost discovered, so he chose Aqua and Jasmine to be his scapegoats. He manipulated Aqua's fear of being exposed, causing her to hurt that boy and ultimately turn that fear into reality. He led that mob after them. He was that person she saw in front of her sister's corpse, smiling at his handiwork. It was him. He was responsible. At that moment, Aqua's shock turned into something else…

Pure, murderous rage

Her face, still wet with tears, became blank. The siblings were confused at this, but Aqua spoke before they could speak.

"Are you able to find him?" she asked, her voice completely monotone.

"Uh, yeah. The golem has residual magic from when Crane created him, so I'll be able to use it to track him. Him sending this golem is proof that he knows we're here now, so we have to move fast." Alice explained before kneeling next to the golem's remains to scan for Crane's magic. Alex stood next to Aqua as the vampire stared blankly at the golem.

"The China incident twelve years ago, I've studied it to get a better grasp on Crane. I noticed that the information said that there were two vampires in the village, yet only one was killed." he stated, calm understanding in his voice, "The look in your eyes says it all."

"So, what of it?" Aqua responded emotionlessly.

"Crane has been deemed too dangerous to leave alive. My sister and I were trained to fight him to the brink. We'll fight with everything we got. At the end, you'll deliver the final blow."

Aqua eyes softened at this. For the first time in her life, she'll be able to avenge Jasmine's death. A great weight will leave once she meets Crane and crush what passes as his heart with her bare hands. She won't know what to do after, but she'll worry about that later. Her body became less tense.

"My name is Aqua Shiba. My sister's name was Jasmine." Aqua introduced herself, using her mother's family name for the first time in years before taking the family name of her father. She looked at Alex and gave a small smile, "Thank you for this opportunity."

Alex merely gave a cocky smirk.

"No problem."

* * *

_211 Years Ago…_

In the countryside of Europe, we see two figures running through a forest. After a few minutes of running and making sure they lost their pursuers, the two stopped to take a rest.

The tallest of the two was a young boy, about seventeen years old with black hair and blue eyes. He bent over to take a few deep breathes before turning to his companion.

"You alright there? We had to run quite a long way." he asked in a tired breath.

His companion, a small person in a hooded cloak, no doubt a child, merely nodded as both of them sat on the ground. The boy pulled out a water skin and removed the cap to drink. Before he could take a drink, a small voice spoke.

"Why did you save me?" the smaller figure, now identified as a young girl, asked with a bit of hesitance, "I know what you are, you're a hunter. I'm a witch, why would a human, a hunter especially, save me from the fire." she was surprised when the boy groaned on annoyance.

"Ugh! Why does everyone think that humans and witches are two separate races." the boy complained, "A witch is just a human that was born with a special gift. Frankly, I'm kind of jealous of you." the girl was shocked at this.

"R-really?" she stuttered.

"Yeah! With magic you can go all 'Zap' 'Zap' with lightning from fingers and go 'whoosh' when breathing fire!" the boy proclaimed, moving his arms exaggeratingly and making weird faces, making him look completely silly. The young girl couldn't help but laugh at the funny man. Said man chuckled at her.

"There we go, being silly makes everything better; kids like you aren't allowed to be depressed until you become, I don't know, at least a hundred." the two shared a laugh at this. The boy turned to the young girl.

"So, I really didn't get the chance to introduce myself before, what with the whole running from an angry mob and whatnot." the boy then pointed his thumb at himself, "The name's Dracula Shiba, but you can call me Drake."

The young girl smiled before lowering her hood, revealing an eleven year old girl with short pink hair and green eyes. She smiled widely at Drake.

"My name is Akasha Uzumaki, nice to meet you, Drake

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Hope you like the twist I gave to Aqua's past, no doubt that will turn some heads. As interesting as the final chapter of R+VII was, I've decided to go in another direction, which includes a new origin for Akasha and Alucard. Also, it will be sometime before the cast of R+V appears. No doubt the last names I gave Aqua, Alucard, and Akasha will drive you crazy, trying to figure out each of their origins. All will be revealed later in the story. Mastergamer, out.**


End file.
